Lotte Netzel
Scout Sniper |Likes = Avan Hardins Melissa Dalen Noel Willoch |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) News Reporter |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 }} is a 16 year old scout and member of Class G who appears in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 videogame. She respects and admires Irene Ellet from Valkyria Chronicles and aspires to become the reporter she was. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Lotte is a scout from Class G and hails from Randgriz. She is the self-proclaimed reporter of Lanseal, reporting everything she hears in the school paper, the "Lotte Insider." Although she does manage to stay abreast of the current stream of information within Gallia and Lanseal, she sometimes reports false information thus being labeled more of a gossiper at times, essentially being ridiculed by her classmates. In the Frontline Report, Avan accidentally bumps into Lotte in his rush to play soccer on the drill grounds. Avan asks Lotte why she was running in the halls. A disgruntled Lotte is annoyed at Avan's attitude and tells him that she plans to defame him on the Lotte Insider. Lotte tells a startled Avan about how the Lotte Insider is "THE official source for all the latest on Lanseal!" and how she is its creator. Avan starts to recall the name, mentioning how Zeri called it "that vapid gossip rag," much to Lotte's disappointment. Lotte reveals that she was running through the halls because of new leads regarding a big scoop, that of Lanseal's Seven Wonders. She was planning to go to the gym to look for a ghost. Lotte then explains to a confused Avan that generations of Lanseal cadets have told stories of paranormal phenomena, numbering seven at most. Lotte reveals that she had been working on exposing these phenomena, only to realize so far that the first four had been hoaxes. Avan, intrigued by the Seven Wonders of Lanseal, decides to join Lotte in her expedition as her editor-in-chief. Avan wonders why he's the editor-in-chief with Lotte brazenly mentioning that she is going to avail of his services in the future, being that he is the Class Chair of Class G. In Lanseal's Enigma, Lotte and Avan arrive at the Gym of Horrors, the fifth Lanseal Wonder. Lotte explains to Avan that a ghost appears at gym after classes end and everyone leaves. Lotte mentions that several reports have stated the ghost was seen floating around the gym upside-down. Avan questions her methods, stating that ghosts are more likely to come out at night as opposed to four'o'clock. Lotte rebutts Avan by stating how she finds ghosts and stuffed peppers to be her mortal enemies, citing that coming to a haunted gym at night would distract her from her sleuthing because she would be busy freaking out. Lotte and Avan enter the gym and see a silhouetted figure floating in the empty space. The figure calls out to the duo and Avan recognizes the voice. The ghost was Calvaro the Drill Sergeant, who was training in the gym because it had equipment that was not found on the drill grounds. He was alone because he likes training in a quiet environment. What looked like levitation to Lotte and Avan was simply Calvaro climbing a rope. A frustrated Lotte expresses her disappointment at the find, with Avan stating that there are at least two more mysteries to solve. Lotte returns to her upbeat self, stating that she just needs to prepare more for the next investigation and calls it a day, leaving Avan to develop the film in her camera. Avan begins to realize why Zeri calls the Lotte Insider a "gossip rag." In The Old Campus, Lotte and Avan arrive at Lanseal's old campus, ready to investigate the sixth Lanseal Wonder. Avan asks Lotte why they have to be dressed up in their battle gear, with Lotte stating that the sixth Wonder is the most dangerous, that and she refuses to be held liable for Avan's death because of his lack of preparation. Lotte explains to Avan that a strange wailing has been heard frequently inside the old campus building, the kind of wailing that's like "a cry dripping in anguish never experienced by man." Avan and Lotte enter the building and walk through a dark corridor, with the latter mentioning how spooky it seems. Suddenly, a loud wail bellows through the corridor, leaving Avan and Lotte aghast by its sound. Suddenly, a Lanseal student appears out of the darkness, recognized by Lotte as the student who was extorting his own classmates. He blames Lotte for his ruined reputation and his being chewed out by his advisor. He takes Lotte's camera and runs away, stating that it will teach her a lesson about being nosy. Avan and Lotte give chase after the infidel who stole Lotte's camera. Finally in Lotte's Ambition, following their successful retrieval of Lotte's camera, an opposing student decides to flee until Lotte speedily tackles him to the ground and sits on him. She questions his motives for joining that particularly unruly student, with the incapacitated student stating that he just tagged along. He reveals that the student with the tarnished reputation started the ghost rumor so as to lure Lotte into a trap of his own doing. The student pleads for Lotte to get off him but she refuses, stating that she has more questions to ask him, much to his chagrin. A frustrated Avan snaps at Lotte after she says the scoop was a bust, mentioning how they put so much effort into something that gave very little payoff. Lotte explains that while stories don't usually pan out the way a writer would expect, the truth, however unglamorous it may seem, is always at the forefront. She asks Avan if he has heard of Irene Ellet, mentioning Ellet's status as a famed radio journalist because of how she covered the entirety of the Gallian War on an alley wall despite the Gallian government's efforts to censor the news. She exclaims that Ellet wanted Gallians to know the truth of their situation, with Avan being amazed at the kind of guts it would take to pull off something like that. Lotte tells Avan that she wants to follow in Ellet's footsteps, promising to herself that she will always "track down the truth no matter what the cost." Avan then realizes why Lotte always follows leads she is given, no matter how crazy. An excited Lotte asks Avan if he's ready to handle the remaining rumors, with a tired Avan exclaiming how he refuses to go along with her. Lotte tells Avan to suck it up as they begin their investigation of the mysterious hooded gnome found within the old campus, much to Avan's dismay. Following the aftermath of the Gallian Civil War, Lotte leaves Gallia for places unknown in order to spread the "truth" across the world, making sure to leave her mark in the places she's visited and traveled. 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' Our class news reporter who is always chasing new events and people on campus. She can be quickly dispatched to the field cunningly advance to where enemies are located by finding alternative routes. Her marksmanship can be useful to clear a path, but we don't want her to be too aggressive with the rifle. She has all of the abilities to become a fine scout; the question is how we can maintain her motivation on the field. 'In-game Description' *Class G scout. Born in Randgriz. She reports for the school paper, the "Lotte Insider." *Reports all she hears, but is often ridiculed as a gossiper due to false information. *Left Gallia to spread "truth" across the globe. Leaves her mark wherever she travels. 'Memories' *Frontline Report *Lanseal's Enigma *The Old Campus *Lotte's Ambition Stats Personal Potentials *'City Kid' - Standing on paved areas feels right at home, raising defense. *'Chatterbox' - Tends to get caught up in conversation, lowering firing accuracy. *'Curious Mind' - Easily distracted by other things of interest, lowering evasive skills. *'Truth Seeker - '''Strong volition to search for the truth lets them move again. (Unlocked after completing her classmate mission ''Recovering the Camera.) Battle Potentials Quotes Trivia *It could be surmised that the ghostly wails heard in The Old Campus were that of Lanseal students undergoing the process of becoming an Artificial Valkyria. *The hooded gnome mentioned in Lotte's Ambition is actually Aliasse, as she lives in the old campus building and wears a cloak to conceal her Valkyrur heritage and armor. Category:Scout Category:Class G Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Characters Category:Sniper Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters